Midnight Snack
by TWDWriter
Summary: Sasha wakes up at midnight, wanting Daryl touch, she goes into the garage and to find him. This is my first ever smut so I hope its good
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I wanted to post this for a while, I will be updating my other story soon, it's just that I've been so busy with school and work that I haven't had the time to sit down and actual post. This is my first ever smut so let me know what you think and let me know if you want a part 2.**

 **Sasha POV**

I woke up to see the time was 12:00 am in the morning, the sheet was at my waist exposing my back in the night. I couldn't sleep without him here, I craved for his touch in the early morning. Or the sound of his heart beating under my ear when my head is against his chest from a night of passion. I reached over to touch his side of the bed, the spot was lukewarm. I grazed my hand along the spot as if his body was laying there. I snuggled against his pillow as if it was his chest, I inhaled as I took in his scent. The smell of damp pine, honeysuckle, and a slight hint of rust from a car. I grown used to the smell over the years, it became one of my most favorites. His scent was the closest thing I had if he his presence wasn't near. I looked back at the clock to see that the time was now 12:05 am, time felt like it was going slow as I waited for him to return to bed...even though nights like this I would have to get him from the garage. I knew Daryl is in garage working on Glenn's car, he never would leave a project unfinished. I pulled the sheet back, it went towards his spot, and I got up from the bed. My feet touching the cold floor, I let out a slight shiver, I reached over to my night stand, grabbed a ponytail holder and put my hair into a bun. He loves when I wear it out when we go to sleep but he knows when the silk bonnet is on there was no way, it was gonna come off.

I get off of the bed, grab my robe from the hook that was on our bedroom door, put it on, tie it lightly and go over to the double doors that would lead me to a balcony overlooks the whole farm. I open the double doors and walked into the darkness of the night. The sound of the crickets making their nightly music. I was a city girl at heart, Atlanta was my home. The morning sounds of school buses, taxis, people talking, cars honking, trucks making early deliveries to business, store owners opening their shops, yelling at an employee for being late, dogs barking at strangers during their morning walks, joggers jogging through the streets of atlanta, and police/firefighters trucks/ambulances sirens going off throughout the day. In the night was music coming from various clubs, the sounds of people laughter or yelling at the conversations they were having, various premieres of arts, movies and etc. The sounds of cars speeding down the streets. The sounds I fell in love the sounds that were my alarm clock in the morning to my night time lullaby. On the countryside it wasn't those sounds when dawn hit the Rooster would be your alarm telling you it was time to start the day. The sounds of the horses neighing from inside the barn wanting to be out and let into the pastre. The cows mooing to let you know it was time to let them out as well. The chickens clucking waiting to be feed. The sounds of crows flying over the farm throughout the day. My weekends were filled of relaxing around the farm taking in the sounds of the animals, their sounds became a new song to me and dear to me. Even working as a firefighter throughout the week in the city, there are times where I want to come back home to the farm, go inside the barn and relax with the horses. During the night was when the crickets would come to play a lovely song, owls in the distance adding to the music, an occasional horse neigh would come from the barn. My husband heartbeat would be under my ear as my head would lay on his chest as we held one another while sleeping. These were the new sounds that would become my new lullaby, my new sound to fall asleep too in the night.

I look towards the garage that was east of the barn to see the light was still on. I don't have to be inside of Daryl's mind to know that he was still in the barn trying to fix Glenn's car. I chuckle to myself, Daryl's the kind of person who would finish a project. That's what I loved about him he was a hardworking man, he takes care of the farm, animals and etc. He has his own car repair shop within the garage, so f he has to bring his work home he could. I respected him for being so hardworking. I remember his dad would tell that he would be nothing in life, that night I held Daryl in my arms while we laid in my backyard on a picnic blanket at my family home as teens. I gave him resurrance words that he would make it, that I will always have his back. My family loves him like their own son, he was always welcomed. We were both nineteen waiting to fight the world to make sure it wasn't against us. Now, looking Daryl has become somebody he's one of the best known automatics in Macon, he also has his own garage in Atlanta, where my brother Tyrese, and his best friends Abraham, Rosita and Tara help out, sometimes Aaron also. He gives horseback riding lessons to children on the weekends with the help of Carol and Beth who are replacing Maggie. This is the guy I fell in love with even though he is a lone wolf he still has some compassion inside his heart.

I go back into the house closing the french door behind me, I lean against the door. Deciding if I wanted grab him from the garage or let him come up on his own? I'm aroused by the thought of him taking me against the door. Or me grabbing him myself, he wouldn't mind if I did. I closed my eyes and thought of his tongue tasting my skin, my fingers in his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist, our words and praises in a whisper as we reached our climax. I'd move my right hand over my stomach and between my legs, my fingers meeting my wetness as moaned at the content. I bit my lip as my finger found my clit, I started to rub it. Low moans coming from the back of my throat. I wanted Daryl, I thought of his fingers entering as I rubbed faster. His tongue causing me to squirm at the pace he was going. My back now arching off of the door as I was close but I wanted Daryl. I'd removed my fingers from my core and pushed myself off of the door, I go into the bathroom that was adjoined to our bedroom, to wash my hands.

Once my hands are washed, I go back into the bedroom, towards the bedroom door to open it. I open it and venture into the hallway. Along the walls were pictures of the children throughout the years. Special moments that we had with each child. Three girls and one boy named Aaliyah, Arabella, Emberly, and Daryl Jr we just call him DJ. Aaliyah was sleeping over a friends house, Arabella and Emberly sleeping over Rick and Michonne house to spend time with Judith, while DJ was with Glenn and Maggie to prepare them for their son who would be coming into the world in a less than a month. My fingers grazing against the wall as I reached the stairs to go downstairs. I reach the bottom of the staircase to find our two boxers on the sofa laying down. They are usually with Daryl, I saw their hands snap up from the creek of the steps. Cleo our female comes over to me, sniff me as I pet her head. Duke stayed on the sofa, but his eyes follow me as I walked into the kitchen. I heard his paws hit the floor of the living room and he follows me into the kitchen along with Cleo and the both lay on the floor watching my every move. I go into the fridge to grab the strawberries and blueberries. I put them both on the island counter as I go to the cabinet where the bowls are, I grab a bowl. I put the strawberries and blueberries into the bowl. I go over to the sink and wash the fruit, as I wash the fruit I look towards the garage to see the light is still on, I smirk to myself as felt water hit my hands. I put my hand over the fruit and dump out the water, I go back to the fridge to take out the whipped cream. I go to the pantry to get the honey that was on the middle shelf. I grab the fruit, whipped cream and honey. I open the backdoor as I stepped into the night I heard the dogs come closer to the door "No stay" I told them as I closed the sliding door with my foot. The hot summer air surrounded me as I walked towards the garage.

I stepped off the porch, as I walk into the darkness the dirt ground hitting my bare feet. A slight breeze hits me as I continue to walk towards the garage. The humid air surrounds me with every step I take. Summer in the south will always be my favorite. Even as a firefighter putting out fires in the middle of summer was a mission on it's own but, it was still my favorite season. Barbeques bringing family and friends together, kids laughter while they run from the throwing of water balloons, ice cream becoming a summer treat, and late night talks on the swing on the back porch. The horseback rides through the backwoods of the farm. Daryl and I teach the girls how to shoot rifles and crossbows in the woods surrounding the farm. Daryl taught the girls how to hunt so they would know how to survive. When DJ is older he would learn the same survival tactics as his sisters. I am proud of Daryl and I, we were young parents and we'd slowly worked to where we are now. I wouldn't regret the life I have.

I reached the garage. The door was slightly cracked opened, propped open by a door stopper. I kicked the door open with my foot, it closes against the door stopper. Daryl hasn't noticed my presence, his back towards me..he must have headphones on. I put the fruit, honey and whipped cream on the table that was to the left of the garage. I go behind him take out the headphones and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I felt his body flinch up at the content. The next thing I knew Daryl took my arms off from around his shoulders I felt him pick me up as he turned around. I automatically put my legs around his waist as he moved us. I felt my back being put against from what I'm guessing is Glenns car as Daryl put my hands above my head. Our eyes meeting, dark brown meeting blue. We stared at one another his breath hitting my nose, heavy breathing. "Ya kno not to sneak up on me Newbie" Daryl tells me as he tries to regain his breath.

"Grumpy you know you shouldn't have headphones in at night, especially with the door propped open" I told Daryl matterfully as I licked his nose.

I felt him release my wrist from his grasp, and I sit up "Thats how I work ya'kno aint nobody gonna come in here. I got my crossbow" Daryl tells me as he points to crossbow that was next to his bike.

"Mhm, so what were you working on?" I asked as I played with the hem of his vest.

"On my bike, I had to fix the brakes and engine." Daryl says I look over his shoulder to the to his bike. " I finished Glenn car around 11" Daryl tells me as I push him away, I go over to the table that the bowl of fruit was sitting on. I grab a strawberry, put honey on it, bit into it closing my eyes as moaning as the honey and strawberry hit my tongue. I heard Daryl, pull up a sit in front of me. I open my eyes see him sitting down in front of me, he pulls me into his lap as I dropped the stem to the floor. I go to pick it up as Daryl eyes wander down my body taking it by the dim lighted garage.

"Why didn't you come to bed then?" I told Daryl as he rest his hands on my hips, as I reach behind me for a blueberry. I grab two and pop one into Daryl's mouth an the other one in my mouth.

"I wanted to at make sure my bike was good shape." Daryl replies as he shallows the blueberry.

"You know the kids aren't here….and I want you to work on another project" I bite my lip hoping he could take the hint.

"What kind of project?" Daryl asked I put my arms around his neck our faces inches apart from one another.

I whisper into his ear seductively "My burning flames" I took one his right hand from my waist, take his finger, letting it meet into my wet folds. "She's nice and wet for you" I whisper into his ear. I then pepper kisses along his jaw then onto his neck as I was setting the mood.

"That can be arranged" I felt Daryl remove his finger from my folds. He brought his hands onto my waist and put me on to the table "Spread your legs" Daryl voice demanding. I propped myself onto my elbows as I watched him licked his lips, "Like what you see?" I asked as I get slightly more turned on.

"Oh yeah I do" Daryl says as he put his hands on either side my legs, he scoots closer, looks into my eyes as he takes my mound into his mouth. I let out a loud moad as he sucks on my clit.

"Daryl" Daryl's name escaped my lips as I'd threw my head back from the contant.

I look down at Daryl as he was licking my juices. Our eyes connecting blue meeting brown as we looked at one another. Our connection has always been strong, we didn't need to speak to know what the other person needed or wanted from one another. The sex between Daryl and I is wonderful. In the years we've been together, not once have we gotten bored with one another. The love for one another runs deep, that only we would understand.

I watched Daryl lick my juices, his eyes now closed, enjoying the taste. I put my fingers in his hair, encouraging him to keep going.

"You taste so good" Daryl says against my mound. "I would always enjoy pleasing you Sasha"

I moaned in agreement, I put my back onto the table as he kept eating me. My moans bouncing off the walls of garage. I felt Daryl open my robe, he reach for my breast as he continued to suck on my clit. I arched my back off the table, "Damn Daryl" I moaned as he kept playing with my nipples. Daryl never disappointed me, in his ways of pleasing me. I felt Daryl stop, he stood up and looked at me.

Our eyes meeting again, I don't know his next move. He scoops me up from the table, causing my legs to wrap around his waist. "Where are we going?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm finishing you off in our bedroom" I giggled as Daryl walked us into the house and into our bedroom.

 **Let me know what you think of this first ever smut and if you would want a part 2 of them in the bedroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is a update that I been working on. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been back in school and I been mainly focusing on that but trust me I am working on chapters behind the scenes. So maybe in the next couple weeks be on the lookout. Thank you for understanding**

 **Chapter 2**

Daryl slams me onto the bed, causing my robe to fall open exposing my body. I push myself onto my elbows looking into Daryl's hungry eyes. Brown meeting blue and blue meeting brown, to opposite colors that went well tonight. I see Daryl, walk towards the french doors of our room, he stands in front of them as he slowly takes off his shirt. I bit my lip as he takes off his shirt, our eyes never leaving each others. He pulls his shirt over his head then let it falls onto the floor, Daryl hands slowly goes to the button of his pants. He unbuttons his pants, letting them fall slowly onto the floor. A moan escapes from the back my throat causing my head to fall back.

I turn my attention back to Daryl, I see him standing there with no underwear on, Daryl goes commando some days just to surprise me on the good days. I lick my lips in anticipation, I think about the taste of Daryl in my mouth. I push myself off my elbows, I face Daryl and get onto my knees. I take my robe, and throwing it behind me and I hear it lightly hit the floor.

Daryl and I eyes meet again, silently we are challenging each other. The next move was to see who would control tonight, I know we both wanted each other. It was like we were mirroring each other, our eyes following the same movements. Daryl hands go across his chest and down to his stomach. I mimic his movements, as I moved my hands across my chest, I grabbed my breast, pinching my nipples causing myself to moan. Daryl moved his hands to his cock, and he slowly starts to jerk off. I moved my hands to my clit and I started to rub it. I moaned at the contact, I bit my lip as I rub faster. My body starts to squirm and I close my eyes, I move one my hands back to my breast, I pinch my nipples. I heard Daryl growl as he watches me pleasure myself.

I suddenly feel my fingers being replaced with Daryl's. I felt on finger enter me, I grabbed onto Daryl shoulder and moan "more baby". I felt another finger enter me. Daryl lips latches onto my neck as he works my mound. I put my fingers through his hair as went to work on my body. Daryl lips felt wonderful on my skin. I loved the connection, it felt like we never lost it, we never will lose it. Daryl lips then travels down to my breast, he takes one nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicks my nipple as I pull harder onto his hair as I was about to climax.

Daryl stops fingering me, removes his fingers from my mound and removes his mouth from my breast, with his tongue licks from the middle of my breast up my neck, then to my ear. He takes my earlobe into his mouth, he lightly bites it, he lets go and whispers into my ear "Lay down. I want to finish my snack" I followed his instruction and laid on my back.

Daryl pulls me to the edge of bed and gets on his knees. Daryl tongue flicks at my clit then he takes it into his mouth and sucks on it "Daryl..baby yes" He takes my clit into his mouth as my fingers go into his hair. My back leaving the bed as I was reaching climax. I suddenly felt two fingers enter me as Daryl was licking faster. I moan louder, my moan bouncing off the walls as I tighten my legs around Daryl's neck. I felt the room spinning as I hear Daryl sipping my juices not missing a spot.

Suddenly he stopped, he remove his fingers from inside me and put them into my mouth, I suck the my own juices from his fingers. Our eyes meet his mouth slightly agape as he watches me. I let go of his fingers and I look down at his cock. I get onto my hands and knees, I bring myself down onto my elbows and take my his cock into my mouth.

I hear Daryl moan at the contact of my mouth around him. I deepthroat him then take him out of my mouth and lick him like a lollipop. I twirl my tongue around the tip of his cock, "Sasha you're craving me crazy" I take him back into my mouth, put my hand around the base of his cock and started to suck. I heard Daryl moan, I felt his hands go onto my back and his finger goes into my lady part causing me to moan. "I'm about to cum" Daryl moves his hands into my hair, he starts to fuck my mouth. He explodes into my mouth, I swallow all of his cum and continue to suck him. I smirked to myself, I felt a sense of pride because I can still make him feel like this after all of these years.

I removed myself from Daryl cock and he laid in the middle of the bed. He was still hard, I climbed onto of him. I took him into me, I felt his hands on my waist. I start to move slowly then go faster, I put my hands on his chest. I bit my lip as I speed up the pace. "Don't hold back baby, your so wonderful" Daryl moans as he move his hands to my breast. He takes my breast into his hands and starts to play with my nipples. I went faster my climax hitting me for the third time that night. Daryl then takes my hands into his and brought me closer to him. We kiss passionately as I keep up the pace. Daryl then puts my arms around my waist and he set the pace, our hips joining in a rhythm that we set well.

Our moans, whispers, and desires for each other bouncing off the walls of our room as we climaxed multiply times tonight. We fell asleep in each others arms. The morning came too fast, I felt the sun hit my face, I looked at the clock it read 8:05 am. I close my eyes again, trying to catch more sleep. Suddenly I felt Daryl arms tightening around me, bringing me closer to his chest. I felt his hand go to stomach, his fingers trail down to my lady part. He starts to rub my clit and then enter another finger into me. I moan as he whispered into ear "Good morning Newbie. We got some time before the kids come home" I moved my leg to give him more room, so could enter me from behind.

I felt him enter me as he removed his fingers, one hand held my leg up and he guided himself into me with the other one. I moaned as he set his pace, Daryl brought his up to my neck, he grabs my neck and chokes me roughly. "You like that newbie?" He asked as he went harder.

"Yes baby….oh gosh Daryl" I whispered back to Daryl as he went tighter on my neck.

"Louder baby, I want to hear you scream" Daryl whispered into my ear as he kissed my side of cheek.

"Yes baby...faster" I screamed throwing my head back onto his shoulder.

"That's it newbie…let it out" Daryl goes faster as I was moaning.

Daryl then slips out of me and gets behind me on his knees "Get on your hands and knees Newbie." Daryl slaps my ass to get me up. I get on my hands and knees and then Daryl enters me from behind.

I moaned as he entered me "Down Sasha. I wanna see that arch." I put myself of my elbows and arch my back. I can tell that I was getting wetter from the way he was talking to me. "Yes just like that baby." Daryl goes hard as his hands are on my waist. I moaned as he went harder, I put myself on my hands and I push back at him. I him grunting from the contact. Daryl then takes his hands off my waist and let me take control. I look over my shoulder, I twirl my waist and I move up and down. I looked at Daryl, his eyes locked with mine. Lust and love in his eyes. Those eyes I fell in love with I was nineteen, the eyes that held so much compassion and love, even if he had pain in his life, those emotions replaced it.

"Keep going baby, I'm about to cum" I keep going fulfilling Daryl's wish.

Soon we both reached our climax and we find our way back into each other arms. My head was on his chest as we'd laid in bed, embracing the quietness of the house for now. I suddenly heard the sound my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID to see that it said Michonne. "Ignore it" Daryl tells me as his eyes were still closed.

"Grumpy, I can't might be for Arbell and Em" I told him as I picked my cell

"What's up Mimi? Oh It's Em and Arbell. On your way home? Kay Daddy and I will be outside waiting for y'all" I told them over the phone "I love y'all see y'all when you get here" I hanged up the phone and looked over at Daryl. " Grumpy we got to get up, the girls will be here soon"

"You tired me out Newbie" Daryl says with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah I got that effect on you" I say as I kiss him on his lips then get out of the bed and go to find my robe. I put it on, and head out of the room. Suddenly I hear Daryl get out of the bed, grunts as he puts on pajama pants and I'm suddenly scooped up, put over Daryl's shoulder. I laughed as I put over his shoulder. We go outside onto the porch, Daryl sits me in the porch sit and says "I love you Sasha" Daryl says as he holds onto my hand.

"I love you too Daryl." We kiss as we heard a car pull up into the long driveway of the house.


End file.
